


Guardian From Above

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Fan-made warriors scenes [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ashfur towards Lionblaze and jayfeather: these are now mine to protect, Ashy is trying to be better, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Guardian Angel, Guardian Ashfur Au, Nightmares, Redemption kinda, ashfur is a unofficial dad, brindleface is worried, good Ashfur, im posting this before the "ashfur is possessing bramblestar" theory becomes canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: "I don't care that their Squirrelflights or not, I don't even care about her anymore..in that way anyway...I just want to make up for what I did"
Series: Fan-made warriors scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. | Ashfur |

The pool shone in un-natural hues of purples and blues mixing forming shades and patterns with white stars glimmering reflection in the water. A gray paw slowly dipped itself in, swirling the water until the purples and blues are swirling together until it all mingled into one color, from the center where the gray paw first touched, a white light showed, it expanded until it took over the whole pool other than the border which reminded mingled with purples and blues and white stars.

The gray tom pulled his paw away as the white disappeared and an image replaced it, a golden tabby resting in a den with fellow warriors, a frown on his handsome face and constant twisting and turning on the moss nest.  
A twist of sympathy turned in The gray spotted toms heart. These disturbed nights by the dreams darker twin have become quiet a nightly routine but it can hardly be blamed on anyone, grief for a lost sibling can take many shapes, and nightmares are a model of one.

"Ashfur" a gentle female voice from behind, turning with a smile the gray spotted tom purred in welcome "Brindleface how may I own the pleasure?" She scoffed good heartily "no need for the formalities, I'm your mother after all" she sat down beside her son, her glaze going to the pool to the gray warrior "you're watching him again" she voiced it casually as if it was a comment of little importance but her gaze said otherwise. Ashfur shrugged "yes" he saw no reason to hide the truth, he had after all been watching golden warrior, and he had no desire to lie to his mother, he had disappointed her in of in his living life and to do so again the after-live felt him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

The grey she-cat hummed "Any reason why?" a question so simple and yet weigh like a stone in his stomach, it didn't help that it was a frequent question too when it came to the topic at hand. Usually, Ashfur would have ignored it and switched the topic but this was his mother and she didn't deserve that. "sleep is being stolen from them by nightmares...I find it wrong to leave Lionblaze and Jayfeather to face them alone...when I am the root of their problems" it was a truth that Ashfur has long accepted, he was the main cause in the brothers misery but still to have it admit out loud, to another cat left him with guilty heaviness in his chest.

A soft tail landed itself on his shoulder, a silent comfort, ripping his gaze away from the miserable golden tabby to his mother gentle green gaze "Lionblaze and Jayfeather may be Leafpools and Crowfeathers kits by blood but they were raised by Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, which makes Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Squirrelflights kits...you know that.. right?" spoken as a gentle reminder but Ashfur took it was an insult. He does not enjoy being reminded of that fact and the night with the fire. Fur bristling and eyes narrowing, they stared at each other for a second, but only a second before Ashfur took in a breath, reminding himself of Trushpelts lessons about his temper, Ashfur took in a couple of breaths and counting to ten in his mind. "Sorry" he mumbled out, anger being replaced by embarrassment at having his mother see the quick slip of control. "No harm done" she meowed, a silence fell over them, then the gray tom coughed awkwardly "I don't care that their Squirrelflights or not, I don't even care about her anymore..in that way anyway...I just want to make up for what I did" Both of the gray cats gazes fell on the pool, where the golden tom looked deeply troubled, tears burned on the corners on his eyes, with quiet murmuring of 'Hollyleaf', this sight alone hurt him "and so you decided to watch over them?" she sounds confused, he hummed thoughtfully "I'm sorry my son, but I don't see how watching them, helps them sleep soundly" the gray warrior felt just a twinge of impatience "I was about to go over to them" she blinked before realization came "I see, so you're visiting them in their dreams?" He nodded "occasionally, sometimes they seem to calm down with me just being around them" Brindleface hummed, then an uncharacteristic frown on her pretty face "and what about Hollyleaf?" it was a fair question, but the grey toms eyes narrowed "Hollyleaf...will be alright on her own...and besides she has Fallenleaves next to her" he left out the _'i doubt she will be pleased to see me'_ part, but the pretty gray she-cat seemed to understand, she hummed "does StarClan approve of this?" There was something in her tone that made him uneasy "isn't it StarClan's job to look after the living?" His mother's gaze seemed troubled, a look which made him think she got a secret between her teeth. "Yes, by usually Starclan's watches all the clans not just individual cats..." she trailed off on the end as if expecting him to figure out the rest himself when no replay came, she rolled her green eyes "I just think, that StarClan will not approve, my son" in a passive tone he meowed "I don't care if they do or don't approve this, I'm going to watch over them regardless and make up for what I did" a stern tone, which held no space for arguments "besides, I have been doing this for a while now and no one to my face anyway, said anything" she smiled slightly "because you never speak to anyone about these little visits" Ashfur scoffed "I hardly made it a secret thou, cats can see me going here, it's not like I try to sneak around" rolling his deep blue eyes at his mother.  
A silence fell over them, this time, calm and relaxing rather than tense.

A whimper caught there caught their attention, the gray toms gazing snapping to the pool of water, seems like Lionblaze's nightmares are getting worse, feeling guilty of speaking to his mother rather than immediately going to go help soothe those twisted dreams, and now they got to the point of the golden tom mewing increased, with a few tired groans of annoyance from fellow warriors.

"I apologize mother, but duty calls" standing up, with a stretch, The grey she-cat purred "of course, it's alright, I seemed to have held you up for too long anyway" she smiled, equally standing, turned tail and padded into the woods a little ways away. She suddenly paused, turned her head to meet with her son's gaze "Ashfur?". The said tom was leaning into the pool, two paws in already "yes?" "Just be careful alright, I don't want you getting in trouble" the _'i don't want you to get kicked out Starclan and into the dark forest'_ was left unspoken, but Ashfur got the message, he gave a stiff nod, then turned his gaze to the pool and plunged himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfur towards Lion and jay: "these are mine now"


	2. | Lionblaze |

Ashfur still wasn't used to this, this cold feeling of the pools water, it spread throw his limbs in freezing torture, nipping at his paws and ears, but thankfully it only lasts a few heartbeats, before he takes a deep breath in the living world.

The night sky filled with stars twinkled from above, the grass a gentle green. The gray tom pulled himself out of the water, the pool in the living world look the same as any other pool of water, all-natural grey blues rather then the abnormal purples and blues, and if Ashfur was asked he preferred the natural look.

The gray tom paced in a circle trying to warm himself up, his fur wasn't wet, it reminded dry as if he never plunged into a pool of water, the issue was that the freezing in his limbs continues to remain stubbornly.

But thankfully it never lasts long, in fact, a few hoops and he was warm again. Abnormally warm for such a long night.

The gray StarClan cat made his into Thunderclan camp, the guard didn't cast a glance at the ghostly warrior, and either did he instead he laid a cool gaze over the resting camp. Spotting the warriors den, Ashfur made his way over, the speckled tom left no paw prints in the dirt. 

Inside the den seemed warm, not that the speckled tom would know, as a StarClan cat your always warm regardless of the weather in the living.  His target was laying on a bed of moss, trembling at the right corner of the den (Ashfur noted that Lionblaze was slightly away from everyone, he briefly considered if it was the golden toms choice or everyone else's).

He made his way over, and laid now beside the golden tabby, wrapping his gray tail over the golden toms back and place his muzzle on the thick golden fur. Ashfur remembers the first time he has done this, it was tense and awkward being close to the cat he tried to kill in the fire but it felt necessary as he learned cats seemed to calm down at a StarClan's cats warm touch or close presence now having done this multiple times it felt natural.  This action had the desired effect but not on the degree the gray tom wanted, Lionblaze's stopped trembling and trashing around but his frown and tears remind. Realizing that needs to be done, Ashfur pressed his nose against the half clan warrior's forehead.

Instantly when Ashfur opened his blue eyes all he saw was darkness. He found himself in tight, narrow darkness, barely in of space to arch his back. With time his vision adjusted with the help of the glowing stars in the pelt, and with an instant, he realized he was in a tunnel, both ends of it stretched endlessly ' _ wheres Lionblaze? _ '. This toms nightmares vary to the point that every twisted dream was different.

The gray tom heard a thumping of heavy paws running, the gray toms ears pricked up trying to direct the direction of the sound, they sounded loud and running fast. Deciding to fallow them, the StarClan warrior went down the tunnel.

Ashfur had never been so grateful to be a StarClan cat before, the stars in his pelt lighted his way and without them, he would have been completely blind like a mole, and to make it worse the tunnel spilled into different directions, with that knowledge the gray tom was certain that there is a whole tunneling system here, which doesn't help his mission.

Suddenly the gray tom was pushed to the side and almost knocked off his paws, by a dark-furred shape running ahead, it looked like a cat but the gray tom couldn't be sure.

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Something is running towards him, and by the scent he got an idea who it was, relief chocked his throat. "Hollyleaf come back!!" The golden tom yelled, the sound was coming from the StarClan warriors right "Lionblaze" gently speaking, Ashfur stood in front of the tunnel's mouth "who's there?, Hollyleaf is that you!?". Moving out of the way as the powerful golden warrior burst out of the tunnel, slamming himself to the earth, where he landed the dried mud cracked, and to the speckled toms horror the crack grew, mud and dust falling from above them and a distant sound of mud and dirt running towards them, Ashfur realized what's happening.

The tunnel was clasping.

In a panic, the gray StarClan warrior grabbed the golden toms scruff, a hurled him to his paws. The golden warrior shook his head to clear the confusing and probably a hurting head, he looked up meeting his golden gaze with deep blue, "your, not Hollyleaf-" Ashfur didn't let him finish nor gave him the time to fully realize who he was, instead he turned tail "follow me!" His tone was a panicked order. Lionblaze opened his jaws to... argue perhaps, it didn't matter because the sound of dirt falling was upon them, the realization of the danger entered Lionblaze's eyes.

Ashfur's paws thumped on the hard dry earth, his glowing stars filled pelt, showed them the way, Lionblaze's paws thumped just as hard but it could be barely heard from the sound of falling dirt, right behind them it was threading on their tail, one misplaced step and they're both doomed. Ashfur wasn't worried about himself, he was a StarClan cat, if he failed to get Lionblaze's out of this tunnel, he'll just appear in StarClan unscratched, Lionblaze was his worry thou, as from experience the gray tom knew that some dreams are just dreams, you'll wake up frightened but unscratched and some...have a connection to the living world, an ability that The Dark Forest posses and Ashfur would rather not risk the possibility of Lionblaze dying or be harmed from his dreams because of the Dark Forests bloodthirst.

The StarClan warrior guided the golden tom through the tunnel, making left and right turns. The gray tom wasn't sure how he knew but he had a feeling he was going the right way, this feeling guided them both through other nightmares and Ashfur saw no reason to why it would fail him now and it hasn't because suddenly sunlight blinded him, and the StarClan warrior can smell fresh air it gave him hope that went to his legs adding speed. Ashfur dared to glance behind him, Lionblaze was panting, and a little way behind but he was keeping up. Satisfied Ashfur turned his gaze back to the path ahead, surprised to see sunlight beating down the tunnel.

Both toms burst out of the dark hole that attempted to swallow them alive, panting out of breath, Ashfur felt his legs trembling, no matter how breath he tokes in, his heavy breathing refused to stop, a few seconds of this struggle ended with one last deep gulp of fresh air. He turned his gaze to check on the golden warrior, Ashfur almost purred, the golden tom was sat on his haunches, breathing heavily, fur dirt from mud and dirt but there was a spark of excitement and life the gray tom hasn't seen since Hollyleaf's 'death'. Figured that he composed himself in of not to pant, he silently steps sided towards the dark trees, with branches twisting and curly in strange ways, minimum grown leaves littered the branches. 

The speckled gray tom watched from the dark trees Squirrelflights son, finally catch his breath, he looked around clearly confused at finding himself on a gorgeous field, the sky was an unnatural purple and blues mixing into unusual shapes with white speckled stars shine down on him, the grass as extremely soft, almost like fur, with many lime green shades and orange, red flowers that danced in a illusion of a flame but what surprised the golden tom the most was the faint smell of ashes coming from those said flowers, now that the golden tom thought about it, the air was slightly warmer then what it should have been. Lionblaze shivered, everything about this field was beautiful and yet felt so fake.

The StarClan warrior smiled slightly as the golden long furred tom seemed to finally realize that something or someone is missing, in a voice that the gray tom assumed was suppose to be confident, if it wasn't for the crack of uncertainty bleeding in his words "Hello?" He stood up, his amber gaze scanning the trees surrounding field until amber met deep blue, the speckled tom felt surprised bubble in his chest at being found so quickly, but then he thought about, the stars in his pelt glowed and because of these dark trees, he stood out like a thorn in warriors paw. 

A smile crept up to the golden tom's face "it's you!", And Ashfur swears he tried to stop that purr from escaping but it came out before he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3


	3. | LionBlaze |

Regardless of everything, the speckled StarClan warrior never officially showed himself or spoke, to the golden tom or his brother unless of course, the living toms were in danger. Ashfur wasn't sure how they would react to the cat that tried to kill them, helping and saving them from dreams darker twin, in the gray toms opinion it's simply best to make sure they know his there but never reveal himself fully to them like a silent guardian of sorts...or at least that's what he tells himself he should do. Ashfur isn't a mouse brain his well aware that one day they will find out

A calm pauses fell over them, the living tom seemed to think on what to say "why am I here?" fair in of question, The StarClan warrior raised a brow, did this fool rather be in a falling tunnel then this abnormally pretty field?, Interesting standards.

Lionblaze licked his lips nervously when no replay came, not that he expected one, the golden tom tried to squint his eyes to get a better look at the tom, but the dark curling branches and his glowing star-filled pelt blocked his view, well at least he knew where the tom was.

His gaze turned to the flowers and then back gray tom "this field is very beautiful...is it yours?" No answer, a disappointed frown fell on his face "are you a... StarClan cat?" Perhaps it's was a mouse-brained question as to the stars in the toms pelt gave the answer away, but better be safe than sorry, seconds passed and the lion named tom figured he should ask the next question that was burning his tongue when an answer came "yes" it was a gruff mumbled voice.

Ashfur good hearty scoffed at the suddenly grinning golden tom, his smile reminded him of kits that were told they are becoming appreciates but he'll take a dumb smile then the disappointed frown from being ignored any day, Ashfur sighed to himself shaking his head in disappointment at himself, there he goes again, breaking his own rules little by little on how to approach the living sibling, Ashfur got a feeling soon they will figure out who he is and when that happens no doubtable they will hate him even more and tell him to leave them alone, and all the time he helped them will mean nothing because he ruined their lives, not that he would blame them, he deserves it but what if-.

No, the StarClan warrior took a deep breath,  _ 'remember what Thrushpelt said ' don't let your emotions and bad thoughts take control of you, take a deep breath and try to think rationally' _ which come to think of it, is harder then it seems. A couple of deep breaths and calm washed over him, ok Ashfur think, if they do find out the worse that can happen is that they yell at you and tell you to leave, which even if it hurts, he'll oblige.

"So you do talk!?" Brambleclaw's son's voice snapped him back to where they are, looking down, Lionblaze was grinning as if he was told a great secret, well if they are doing to find out, he gray tom might as well enjoy this while he can "obviously", the living tom hummed "so you just choice not too?" "Yes," another hum, then silence "you know...I always wanted to thank you" gray toms ears perked in surprise "I mean, your always there watching, if not in my dreams then in real life...and I don't even really know who you are, I mean you seem familiar" the last part was added hastily, the gray tom hummed "you know very well who I am" amber eyes widen "do I?"

The gray tom smiled "yes" shame burned the gray toms pelt,  _ 'too bad you knew me at me lowest' _ .

Suddenly the purple, blue sky was split in half with the white light, it spread covering nearly all of the sky beside the borders which reamed as a purple and blue sky with white shinning stars glaring down on them.

A large gust of wind came, nearly knocked the golden tom of his paws, the smell of ashes grew stronger choking him, for a second he was there in the ring of fire, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather pressed to his side and scorching flames nipping at his paws.

One blink and the vision is gone, amber met dark blue "our time has come to an end" the tone natural with a drop of melancholy, "WAIT!" Though his yelling the wind grew superior in sound, "who are you?" A coy smile is all he got "this field is your clue", blinking the dust from his eyes "what?" Then darkness.

His scenes came back in a heartbeat after pulling his nose away from Lionblaze's forehead, dizziness clouding his mind but only a second with the help of one firm shake of his head. "Lionblaze...Lionblaze, get up you furball" only now realizing that dawn has arrived Ashfur pulled away from the now slowly opening his eyes golden tom, "w-what?" His jaws parted in a yawn "Cinderheart?" She gray she-cat purred "the one and only" she nudged him on the shoulder "get up, you have dawn patrol with me" now sitting he slowly, his tongue lazily grooming his chest, slightly dazed "Lionblaze...you ok?" Whatever daze he was in, he snapped out of it "yea..yea I'm fine" her gaze was concerned and unconvinced "you sure?" He licked his lips nervously "I just had the most... peculiar dream last night" curiosity escaped her tone "oh?, What was it like?" Standing up and giving himself a shake, "was it the StarClan cat again?" She raised a brow with a snicker of amusement. Ignoring his den-mate the golden tom padded towards the den's entrance "I'll tell you on the way" she huffed but fallowed with a spring in her step.

Ashfur watched them go, quite a pleasant sight to wake up to. He followed after them, ready to go back to StarClan and rest, while from what Ashfur understood StarClan cats don't really get...tired but these dream jumping, drain his energy. His mind suddenly whispered  _ 'I never checked on how Jayfeather is doing _ ' with a frustrated growl at himself, he turned towards the medicine cat den while they went towards the camp's entrance. One cat down, and one left. With a tired sigh, the StarClan warrior waked into the dark medicine cat tunnel.

The scent of heavy herbs hit him, straight away. It was nearly in to make him walk out towards fresh air, but he held firm, walked with determination towards his goal, he had a job to do after all.

Jayfeather, back was to him, he trembled and whimpered, similar to Lionblaze but the only difference was that medicine cats nest was ripped to shreds, most likely by the living gray tom himself, with a heavy sigh Ashfur laid now beside him, gray fur mingling together in a pleasant swirl of gray stripes and spots. Suprise pinched the StarClan warrior as his touch didn't seem to help the blind medicine cat much, he must be too far gone, immediately with panic he placed his nose against the living gray cat forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired


End file.
